Buka Pintunya!
by Afian
Summary: Taehyung menatap horor pintunya yang diketuk seseorang. "Taehyung-ah, buka pintunya!" [BTS Fanfiction] (Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin)


**BTS milik BigHit  
Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

**Buka Pintunya! milik Afian**

**(I don't take credit for the original content)**

**Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin**

**Buka Pintunya!**

Ruang apartemen itu cukup luas, tidak seperti apa yang Taehyung pikirkan. Satu ruang tidur dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya, kemudian ruang terbuka yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan sebagai ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, juga dapur kecil yang dia yakini hanya akan digunakan saat memasak ramen instan. Tadinya dia berpikir apartemen ini sempit, karena kakaknya, Seokjin, yang memilih tempat; mengingat kakaknya yang satu ini sedikit pelit.

"Aku memilih tempat bagus dengan harga murah, percayalah!" Seokjin mengatakannya dengan yakin saat Taehyung bertanya tentang tempat tinggalnya selama di Seoul. Taehyung mahasiswa baru omong-omong.

Sebenarnya Taehyung bisa saja tinggal di apartemen dengan Seokjin yang juga bekerja di Seoul, sayangnya apartemen Seokjin itu sempit ditambah Namjoon, kakak keduanya, juga tinggal di sana. Jadi dia akhirnya disewakan tempat tinggal sendiri. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Seokjin, hanya berjarak lima belas menit jika menggunakan mobil.

Seokjin benar, tempat ini bagus. Lantainya berwarna putih dengan dinding pastel yang tidak mencolok mata dan juga jendela yang menghadap ke barat, pasti akan terlihat bagus jika sore hari mendapati matahari terbenam di balik gedung-gedung tinggi. Kamar dan dapur terletak di bagian kanan. Bagian kiri adalah ruang terbuka; terdapat televisi, meja dan sofa panjang di sana. Cukup luas memang, terlalu bagus untuk harga yang Seokjin sebutkan.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak bersyukur, hanya saja aneh mendapatkan apartemen sebagus ini dengan harga sewa yang murah. Pernah mendengar jika kau mendapat tempat bagus dengan harga murah artinya tempat tersebut berhantu? Pikiran Taehyung berkisar soal itu sekarang.

Setelah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari dan menata beberapa keperluan untuk kuliah nanti serta beberapa kotak makanan yang dibawakan ibunya ke dalam kulkas, Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa depan televisi. Seokjin sendiri langsung pergi setelah mengantarnya tadi sepulang kerja. Alasannya karena Taehyung tidak membawa barang banyak jadi tidak perlu bantuan untuk membereskannya.

Matanya menatap langit-langit. Suhunya cukup hangat hari ini meskipun musim semi baru saja tiba. Namun, tetap masih dingin di malam hari seperti ini. Benar-benar sunyi. Ah benar, malam pertama di kota orang dan sendirian di tempat tinggal seperti ini memang membawa perubahan yang begitu Taehyung rasakan. Biasanya di waktu-waktu seperti ini, dia sedang makan malam bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung rindu, padahal belum genap 24 jam tidak bertemu.

Taehyung bangkit berniat mengambil remot televisi untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan sendirian. Sebelum sempat menyalakan televisi, dia dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dari apartemen sebelah seolah suara itu berasal dari dinding di depannya, keras sekali. Setelah itu kembali sunyi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Hingga detik berikutnya, tidak ada suara yang muncul kembali.

Suasana yang tadinya sudah sepi bertambah menjadi mencekam dan menakutkan hanya karena teriakan.

Barangkali hanya tetangga yang sedang bermain, pikirnya menenangkan diri meskipun tidak masuk akal dan Taehyung tidak paham arti suara teriakan tersebut. Senang, terkejut, marah, atau kesakitan.

Tetangga ya? Benar juga. Seharusnya Taehyung menyapa tetangganya sebagai penghuni baru. Jadi setelah dipikir-pikir, dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Meskipun ragu, dia memilih untuk menyapa tetangga yang tadi apartemennya menjadi sumber suara. Selain menyapa, barangkali dia bisa mencari tahu mengenai teriakan tersebut.

Taehyung penasaran.

Setelah meletakkan kembali remot televisi di tempatnya, Taehyung meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa kemudian melangkah keluar. Dia memutar knop pintu pelan-pelan seakan suara yang timbul sedikit keras akan membuatnya bahaya. Padahal Taehyung hanya berniat menyapa, tapi kenapa semenakutkan ini. Dia tak habis pikir.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan dia melangkah keluar melewati pintu, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekatnya hingga kakinya reflek melangkah mundur.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Tidak masalah." Taehyung menelan ludah gugup. "Oh ya, aku penghuni baru di sini. Kim Taehyung." Taehyung membungkuk sopan dan pemuda di depannya melakukan hal yang sama.

Orang itu tersenyum. Matanya yang sipit semakin mengecil saat ia tersenyum. Badannya lebih pendek darinya membuatnya harus sedikit menunduk. Tetangga yang ramah, pikirnya. Hanya saja membuatnya sedikit risih adalah bau yang sedikit membuat hidungnya tak nyaman. Tidak tahu bau apa dan dari mana asalnya, tapi dia sedikit yakin jika bau ini berasal dari pemuda di depannya yang mengenakan kaos pendek berwarna kuning kusam dengan celana pendek cokelat muda yang tak kalah kusamnya.

"Aku tahu, aku mendengar Bibi Nam kemarin sore berkata bahwa akan ada penghuni baru. Tempatku tepat di sebelahmu." Pemuda itu menunjuk pintu yang sama persis seperti pintunya, ruang sebelah yang menjadi sumber suara teriakan tadi. "Namaku Park Jimin, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku."

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Tidak, Taehyung-ssi. Kau tidak akan senang mengenalku." Jimin yang tertawa geli membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja semua orang begitu."

Semua orang?

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa jadi pengecualian."

Jimin terkekeh. "Bisa jadi, tapi kurasa tidak akan. Sebenarya asik berbicara denganmu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi tetangga yang ramah di pertemuan pertama dengan mengundangmu ke apartemenku untuk sekedar minum teh atau kopi. Adikku sedang marah-marah." Jimin mengatakannya dengan berbisik pada kalimat terakhir.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Mungkin saja suara yang ia dengar tadi memang adik dari Park Jimin selaku penghuni yang tinggal di sebelahnya. "Jadi kau tinggal dengan adikmu?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian."

Taehyung merasa bingung, tapi dia urung bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali masuk. Kau mau mampir?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku juga harus kembali atau adikku akan semakin marah."

Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, Taehyung-ssi."

"Selamat malam." Taehyung menjawab sopan dan Jimin beranjak dari depannya menuju pintu apartemennya sendiri.

Tetangganya cukup aneh, bukan?

.

.

Pagi ini Seokjin mengajaknya lari pagi di taman sekaligus mencari sarapan, mumpung hari minggu, katanya. Jadi Taehyung sudah bersiap-siap dengan setelan kaos dilapisi jaket dan celana training longgar juga sepatu putihnya. Dia melangkah keluar kemudian mengunci pintu apartemen setelah memastikan tidak ada barang tertinggal seperti dompet dan ponsel.

"Berniat pergi, Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget hingga kunci di tangannya jatuh begitu saja, dengan segera Taehyung mengambil kuncinya dari lantai dan mengantonginya kemudian fokusnya beralih pada Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri dengan penampilan yang sama seperti semalam.

"Iya, kakakku mengajakku lari pagi."

Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau mau ikut, Jimin-ssi?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendekat, dan bau samar seperti semalam mulai tercium lagi.

Jimin terlihat melebarkan matanya terkejut, entah karena apa namun ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lemah dalam berlari, aku tidak bisa mengatur napasku dengan baik dan leherku akan semakin tercekik."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk maklum, tidak berniat memaksa. Mungkin Jimin memang memiliki masalah pada pernapasannya.

Mereka berdua baru saling mengenal dan Taehyung berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan cara pelan, lari pagi mungkin bisa dicoret dari salah satu caranya mengakrabkan diri. Dia sudah hendak berpamitan pada Jimin untuk pergi saat suara teriakan dan gedebuk keras terdengar dari dalam apartemen Jimin. Taehyung lihat, Jimin hanya melirik sekilas pada pintu kemudian beralih tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan aku, adikku sepertinya marah mengira aku akan pergi denganmu, padahal aku sudah menolak ajakannya untuk pergi. Pemarah sekali dia," ujar Jimin menjelaskan.

Ini yang membuat Taehyung semakin bingung, bukankah Jimin berkata dia tinggal sendiri? Namun yang Taehyung dengar, pemuda di depannya selalu membawa-bawa adiknya dalam pembicaraan mereka dan suara teriakan itu jelas-jelas bukan suara Jimin.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Taehyung langsung berpamitan pada Jimin dan pergi.

"Hati-hati, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung membungkuk sopan dibalas oleh Jimin tidak kalah sopan.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Taehyung baru pulang sejak tadi pagi pergi dengan Seokjin. Setelah selesai lari pagi dan sarapan, kakak sulungnya malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah memaksanya membersihkan diri di apartemen kakaknya. Karena tidak membawa persiapan pakaian ganti, dia memakai pakaian Namjoon yang suka rela meminjamkan kendati sedikit kebesaran. Seokjin yang memaksanya justru tidak mau meminjamkan pakaian dengan banyak alasan, Taehyung tak ambil pusing.

Tadi dia sempat menceritakan pada kedua kakaknya bahwa dia sudah berkenalan dengan salah satu tetangga bernama Park Jimin. Kedua kakaknya cukup senang karena itu artinya Taehyung sudah mulai beradaptasi di tempat tinggalnya. Seokjin bahkan menitipkan makanan untuk diberikan pada Jimin sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Taehyung tidak paham terima kasih atas apa, namun dia menurut saja.

Kedua kakaknya menolak untuk mampir ke apartemennya. Apalagi Namjoon yang wajahnya memucat ketakutan dan memaksa Seokjin untuk cepat pulang. Taehyung agak tersinggung pada Namjoon seolah tempat tinggalnya menakutkan sekali sampai kakak keduanya bertingkah seperti itu.

Kakinya menapaki lantai di lorong apartemen dengan ringan. Apartemen ini sungguh sepi, dia jadi maklum karena tetangga yang bisa dia temui hanya Jimin seorang. Namun keheningan ini terlalu mencekam, dengan lampu temaram di koridor, Taehyung bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan embusan angin dingin yang aneh menerpa tengkuknya.

Dia ingin menoleh untuk memastikan, namun urung karena ingat bahwa Namjoon dulu pernah bercerita jika dihadapkan pada kondisi seperti ini jangan sekalipun menoleh.

Taehyung akhirnya merubah langkahnya menjadi lari dan melupakan bahwa dia harus mengantarkan titipan kakaknya untuk Jimin. Jantungnya bekerja lebih keras karena ketegangan yang dirasakannya. Begitu mencapai pintu, dia sedikit terburu-buru membuka pintu dan menutupnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Dia terlalu takut, apalagi saat berlari tadi, Taehyung benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya.

Napasnya terengah, punggungnya menyandar pada pintu dan tubuhnya merosot begitu saja. Hingga dia sadar bahwa tangannya mencengkeram kantung plastik berisi makanan terlalu erat dan merasa sedikit sakit saat dia membuka tangannya yang kaku.

Ketegangan yang Taehyung rasakan sudah sedikit berkurang. Barangkali ketakutan Namjoon tadi beralasan, dia tahu kakaknya pasti merasakan sesuatu karena Namjoon memang cukup peka pada hal seperti ini. Tapi Taehyung juga tidak paham apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai suasana seperti ini bisa mucul di tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Jimin tentang keadaan apartemen ini.

Penghuni lama pasti lebih tahu, bukan?

Taehyung menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dengan kaki yang masih lemas, berniat untuk mengunjungi Jimin sekaligus mengantar makanan titipan Seokjin. Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya, dia malah mendengar teriakan seperti kemarin malam dan tadi pagi dia dengar dari apartemen Jimin. Kali ini tidak hanya sekali dan suara gedebug itu lebih terdengar keras di malam hari seperti ini.

Sebenarnya adik Jimin itu punya masalah apa sampai hobi berteriak begitu?

Bukannya semakin takut, Taehyung malah kesal karena suara itu cukup mengganggunya. Spekulasinya tentang keanehan suasana apartemen ini lenyap begitu saja dan melupakan sopan santunnya.

Taehyung membuka pintunya kasar dan menutupnya dengan sedikit hentakan. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju apartemen Jimin kemudian mengetuk pintunya tidak sabaran. Namun dia tidak mendegar sautan apapun dari dalam, malah suara yang dia dengar tadi seakan tidak pernah ada sama sekali

Benar-benar hening kecuali suara ketukannya pada pintu. Taehyung menggertakan gigi karena masih belum dibukakan pintu, dia merasa dipermainkan. Apalagi angin dingin itu kembali menerpa tengkuknya.

Lalu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya refleks menoleh.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Taehyung sendirian.

_Sial, sial!_

"Jimin-ssi, buka pintunya!" Taehyung mengetuk pintu itu semakin keras. "Park Jimin, hei, buka pintunya!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan dan hawa di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Berengsek! Taehyung serasa dikerjai namun ini nyata.

"JIMIN!" Taehyung membentak karena tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik. Anehnya lagi tidak ada penghuni lain yang keluar untuk sekedar menegurnya yang membuat keributan sedemikian rupa, seakan hanya dia yang mendengar semuanya.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka membuatnya terkejut, Taehyung merasa hanya mengetuk dengan kekuatan berlebih tanpa menyentuh gagang pintu sedikit pun untuk membuatnya terbuka. Tidak ada Jimin di balik pintu, tidak ada seseorang yang mungkin adik Jimin, tidak ada seorang pun. Hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya ketika memberanikan diri melangkah masuk.

"Jimin-ssi, kau di dalam?" Taehyung bertanya hati-hati, seolah takut mengundang entitas lain selain Jimin.

Taehyung melangkah masuk semakin dalam. Bau yang selalu muncul saat ada Jimin kini tercium semakin kuat dan menyesakkan, dengan bau sekuat ini akhirnya Taehyung paham, ini bau busuk. Sangat.

Semakin ia masuk, baunya semakin menyengat.

Semakin mendebarkan.

Semakin menakutkan.

"Taehyung-ssi?" Suara Jimin merangsek masuk ke pendengarannya.

Taehyung menoleh bingung, terlalu gelap. Dia tidak menemukan Jimin di mana-mana padahal suara Jimin terdengar sangat dekat. Kantong plastik yang tanpa sadar masih dia pegang dicengkeram lebih kuat. "Jimin-ssi, kau di mana?"

Ada jeda sunyi yang panjang. Hanya suara detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Jimin-ssi?" Taehyung mengulanginya.

"Aku di atas sini, Taehyung-ssi." Suara Jimin kembali terdengar.

Di atas? Di atas mana? Seingatnya setiap ruang apartemen tidak ada yang memiliki lantai lebih dari satu. Jadi dengan instingnya, Taehyung mendongak bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala, menyorot objek di atas sana.

Park Jimin.

Taehyung menganga tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Kaki Jimin tidak menapak pada lantai, bahkan posisi ujung kakinya berada lurus dengan leher Taehyung. Membuat Jimin kini lebih tinggi darinya.

Dengan leher terikat.

"Mencariku?" Jimin menyeringai dengan bibir pucatnya. Tubuhnya menggantung lemas, namun masih berbicara dengannya. Darahnya mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju dagu kemudian menetes di lantai.

Taehyung menatap sosok di depannya dengan ngeri.

_Gila, ini gila._ Bau busuk yang dia cium juga semakin menyengat.

Tidak, tidak. Makhluk ini bukan Jimin.

Jadi dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa dan perut yang teraduk karena aroma busuk itu, Taehyung berlari keluar menjauhi sosok yang tergantung dengan seutas tali di lehernya. Kemudian suara gedebug di belakangnya terdengar. Sial! Taehyung bisa melihat dari ekor matanya makhluk itu jatuh di lantai kemudian mengejarnya dengan merangkak karena kakinya yang sudah membusuk dan meninggalkan jejak berwarna cokelat tua menjijikan di setiap tarikan tubuhnya.

Taehyung semakin mual.

_Jangan menoleh! Jangan!_

Taehyung terus berlari dengan Jimin yang mengikuti. Pintu apartemennya dia buka dengan tergesa kemudian menutupnya kasar dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Napasnya tersengal, dia bisa mendengar jeritan samar di luar apartemennya.

"Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung tahu jelas itu suara Jimin.

_Tok tok tok._

Pintunya diketuk seseorang. Tolong jangan katakan padanya jika itu adalah Jimin.

"Bukankah kau mencariku?"

_Tok tok tok._

Taehyung menatap horror pada pintunya. Itu jelas Jimin. Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak bersuara dan menahan mualnya karena bau busuk itu masih menyengat.

"Buka pintunya, Taehyung-ssi!"

.

.

.

Seokjin masih setia menghubungi Taehyung untuk memastikan sesuatu. Namun adiknya sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya untuk kesekian kali. Dia bergerak gelisah di depan minimarket. Namjoon hanya memperhatikan gerakannya dalam diam, wajahnya semakin pucat akibat apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Mereka berdua bertemu dengan pengelola apartemen yang Taehyung tempati, Bibi Nam. Kemudian Namjoon mengatakan soal Taehyung yang sepertinya memiliki teman baru bernama Jimin. Namun yang mereka dapat adalah pernyataan mengejutkan dari wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Jimin? Maksudmu Park Jimin?" Bibi Nam menatap mereka berdua dengan ngeri. "Maaf, Nak, aku tidak berniat menakutimu. Tapi seingat Bibi, Park Jimin yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen Nak Taehyung itu sudah lama meninggal, sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Mayatnya ditemukan di apartemennya sendiri dengan posisi digantung dengan tali. Kabarnya adiknya sendiri yang melakukannya itu setelah mereka berdua terlibat pertengkaran hebat. Bibi tidak tahu siapa yang adik kalian temui, baiknya kalian menghubunginya."

Jadi, begitulah. Mereka dengan panik menghubungi Taehyung yang sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan mereka.

"Hyung, apa kita langsung ke apartemennya saja?" Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, dia takut. Namun rasa khawatirnya lebih besar.

Seokjin yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga mengalihkan atensinya pada Namjoon kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan menyetir, kau coba hubungi Taehyung sampai bocah itu menjawab."

Namjoon mengangguk.

Seokjin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ini salahku."

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ssi, buka pintunya! Tolong aku, aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Taehyung meringkuk. Suara Jimin terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

"Taehyung-ah."

Dan semakin mengerikan saat namanya diucapkan dengan akrab.

__

_Tok tok tok._

"Buka pintunya!" 

**-Selesai-**

_Horror yang tidak horror. Terinspirasi dari cerita temen yg dapet kos murah tapi bagus cuma sayangnya serem. Dan soal ketukan, aku ngalamin sendiri. Bukan pintu sih, tapi jendela. Aduh, mana aku tidur ngadep jendela lagi :')_

_Makasih yang udah mampir /kiss jauh/._

_**Afian**_


End file.
